pasado que es presente
by mao86
Summary: todo lo que tenia alrededor se esta derrunbando poco a poco. Todo a empezado que pasara ahora? podran hacer frente a todo lo que les biene enzima?
1. Default Chapter

Que no se me olvide decir, que como todo mundo sabe, los personajes de _Rurouni Kenshin_ solo pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo solo los e utilizado para que todos podaos pasar el rato.

ALUNOS DATOS:

- Las palabras que aparecen en cursiva significan que el personaje esta soñando.

- La historia esta escrita en primera persona.

- La historia continua en la era meiji.

PASADO QUE ES PRESENTE 

**CAPITULO UNO: el sueño**

" _Que es lo que ocurre"_

"_donde estoy"_

"Porque estoy atada" 

"_No entiendo nada, cuando cerré mis ojos estaba en mi habitación, pero... pero ahora no se...no se donde estoy. Que esta pasando."_

_Siento que alguien se está acercando al lugar en el que me encuentro, con paso tranquilo pero decidido. Un temor inunda mi cuerpo por alguna razón que no comprendo siento que algo terrible me va a ocurrir y no se por que. Siento los pasos mas y mas cerca. Y cuando me muevo para intentar soltarme, siento que no puedo moverme. Me miro y que es esto! Sangre estoy sangrando, pero como. Tengo el cuerpo lleno de moratones y magulladuras. Cansancio, sol oquiero descansar pero..._

_Oh no! Los pasos estan cerca los siento pronto llegaran no, no... _

Kaoru.

No no no no no no

Kaoru despierta kao.

Que ha pasado.- me levanto dela cama sobresaltada. Estoy sudando y mi respiración esta agitada.

No pasa nada koi, solo fue una pesadilla.

No es posible, una pesadilla? Pero era tan real sentía realmente la fuerza de los grilletes en mi cuerpo, la oscuridad del lugar, la soledad que embargaba el lugar, el dolor de mi cuerpo maltrecho y los pasos de la persona que se acercaba a mi.

Una pesadilla?.- No me lo puedo creer solo una pesadilla.

Si a si es.- me dijo mi marido- Sentí tu Ki muy alterado y cuando desperté te vi temblando de miedo. No creo que estuvieras soñando con los angelitos.

La verdad es que no, ángeles no avía.- le sonreí para calmarlo, pues era obvio que estaba preocupado.- Siento haberte despertado anata.

No pasa nada sabes que estoy aquí para cuidarte y protegerte.- se acerco a mi y me dio un dulce beso. Es tan tierno.

Te quiero.

Y yo a ti. Pero ahora es mejor que durmamos.

Me recosté en su pecho, era maravilloso, tan diferente de la pesadilla que tuve hace unos instantes. Con el me siento segura y amada jamás pensé que el seria el hombre con el que me casaría y menos, con la que pasaría el reto de mi vida.

Pero en estos momentos en el que oigo latir su corazón y siento su respiración tranquila, me doy cuenta de que el estar con el es lo mejor que me podría haber pasado en mi vida. Soy feliz.

Anata.- le digo-. Cariño?

Que.- me contesta, pobre el esta agotado por el entrenamiento y yo no le dejo dormir.

Ashiteru.

Esta vez no recibí contestación. Apoye mi brazo en el futón y levante la vista para poder mirarle a la cara. Cuando lo hice, vi la imagen más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida. A mi amado dormir con una expresión dulce, tranquila y nunca mejor dicho angelical. Aunque nunca pensé que lo diría, cuando duerme es como un niño grande, el cual no tiene miedo y duerme feliz en los brazos de su madre.

Siento que los párpados se me cierran, estoy agotada, yo también e tenido un día largo. Me recuesto otra vez a su lado y mientras me duermo siento que el me rodea en un poderoso abrazo. El cual estoy segura que por esta noche me defenderá de cualquier pesadilla. Y mientras siento que morfeo me guía a su mundo de mi boca una palabra...

Ao


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo dos: reencuentro 

Buenos días señora Shinamori.

Buenas Yuki, como te encuentras.

No puedo cegarme.- me dijo en un tono dulce.- no te veo buena cara, estas segura de que te encuentras bien?

Pues...

Pues que?.- me pregunto

Te lo diré si prometes no decírselo a nadie asta que yo te de permiso.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Te lo prometo.

En estos últimos 2 años que e estado viviendo en Kyoto, Yuki se a convertido en mi mejor amiga, ya que con Misao...

Bueno lo que ocurre es que estoy embarazada.

Que? De Aoshi

No que va. El hijo es del vecino.- le dije con ironía.- pues claro que es de el. Por quien me as tomado.

Jejejeje gomenasai, perdón me salí sin querer.

Me enfade un poco con ella por la pregunta, pero e de admitir que sus locuras suelen ser graciosas.

ya se lo as dicho?

No lo iba a hacer ayer pero no tuve la ocasión de hacerlo.- le dije apenada.

Pues que te parece silo haces ahora. Chao.

La vi correr y me extraño su comportamiento, pero entonces lo sentí, era el, mi amado, el padre de mi hijo, su abrazo.

buenos días koi

buenos días anata.- me gire y lo abracé con fuerza.- que haces aquí, pensé que te quedarías en el templo asta tarde.

Si pero luego decidí que como en casa no se esta en ningún lugar.

Eso significa que pasaremos el día juntos.

Significa que saldremos fuera a cenar después de que medite.- me dijo en un tono divertido.

Entonces deseo que se de noche ya. Por cierto a donde iremos?.- le pregunte mientras no dirigíamos al salón donde el meditaría.

En el Aoiya.

Como?

Si veras Okina vino a verme y me dijo que toda la familia se iba a reunir. Y quiere que asistamos.

No dije nada, simplemente asentí y salí de allí. El Aoiya no es que sea un lugar que odie ni mucho menos, pero la verdad es que últimamente no soy muy bien redivida. Además si están todos eso significa que Misao también y eso si será un problema.

Flash Back:

Lo siento Misao no ere mi intención.

Que no era tu intención.- me dijo enfadada.- Kaoru tu sabias perfectamente cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia el y vas tu y me lo arrebatas.

No te e quitado nada entre ustedes no había nada.- me tape la boca al darme cuenta delo que hice. Como pude restregarle por la cara que el hombre a quien amaba no la quiere. Era un golpe bajo. Y yo lo sabia pues me sucedió lo mismo con kenshin.

Tenia lagrimas en los ojos, los cuales alguna vez fueron brillantes y alegra.

Si tienes razón, el no me quiere.

Y salió de la habitación.

Fin del flash back

Después de aquella charla no me volvió a dirigir la palabra asta después de la boda. Y aunque ahora nos saludemos. Las cosas no son como antes. La que yo consideraba mi hermana, con la que compartí tantos se secretos y con la que hablaba del amor no correspondido... si me lo merezco, pero no por ello sufro menos. Ojala todo fuera como antes.

Al atardecer me reuní con mi esposo para dirigirnos al Aoiya.

Crees que sea buena idea ir?.- pregunte dudosa.- al fin y al cabo. No es que se palpe buen ambiente cuando estamos todos juntos.

No creo que suceda nada parecido. Al fin y al cabo ellos nos invitaron.

Tenia razón pero aun y todo. Además, Aoshi solía comportarse muy raro cada vez que veía a Misao, como actuaría ahora si hace casi dos años que no la ve?. Pero supongo que no es de extrañar su comportamiento, pues esta no le dirigía ni la palabra ni una sonrisa, pese a que el intentara entablar conversación. Se le hace duro no estar con ella, lo se por que ella lo fue todo para el, su hija, su amiga, su compañera y pese a que el me lo niegue, creo que también la llego a querer. A veces siento celos, pues yo no llegare a cubrir todos esos lugares.

Aoshi antes de nada quiero decirte que...

Aoshi, Kaoru bien venidos.- era Okina que salió a saludarnos. Este hombre siempre me deja alucinada, a su edad esta mejor que un chaval de 16 años.- ya pensé que no vendríais.

Siento la demora.- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Los tres juntos nos dirigimos al comedor principal, donde se encontraban Omasu y su esposo, Ochica y su ahora esposa Shirojo y Kuro que todavía no a encontrado a su media naranja. Todos nos saludaron. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que era parte de esa familia.

Hacia tiempo que no sabíamos nada sobre vosotros.- me dijo omasu.

Gomene, pero la verdad es que las cosas no han cambiado con Misao y bueno no quiero montar una discusión.- dije apenada.

Hola a todos!.- era una voz dulce, agradable y alegre. Como no oí en años.

Misao bienvenida ya creía que no te avía llegado la carta.- le dijo Okina.

Un momento es que Misao ya no vive la aquí? Como es eso posible?

lo siento mucho abuelo, pero es que mi hijo no me a dejado viajar tan rápido como esperaba.- esperad un momento, desde cuando misao tiene un hijo, vale que no la aya visto casi en dos año pero que nadie me dijera nada.

Como que hijo.- vaya alguien se me adelanto en la pregunta, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al reconocer, que Aoshi fue el que planteo la pregunta. Estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Con cara desconcertada.

Hola a ti también Asohi – sama, Kaoru- dono . me alegro de volver a veros.- me saludo cariñosamente.- pues si tengo un hijo, bueno todavía es un bebé.

A si que te as casado.- pregunte.

No, no lo hice. Su padre murió cuando tenia tres meses de embarazó.- me extrañó el no ver ningún ápice de tristeza en su rostro. Además por que no vino aquí al quedarse sola, no se me parece que no dice toda la verdad

Ahora que me fijo a cambiado mucho, ahora utiliza kimono y su pelo esta perfectamente recogido y su figura es espléndida. Es toda una mujer.

lo lamento mucho.- dije apenada.

Yo también.

Y as traído al peque, creo que todos lo aquí presentes lo queremos conocer.- afirmo Kuro.

Por supuesto, pero necesito que me echéis una mano

Omasu y Ochika la ayudaron asta fura donde un amigo de Misao la esperaba para entregarle al niño. Quien era?

Menuda sorpresa no crees Aoshi?.- no obtuve respuesta.- Ao...

Cuando le mire si mirada estaba ida, algo ocurría, algo malo pero que no será que... el ... tal vez...


	3. es un sueño?

Capitulo tres: es un sueño?

Aquel día no volvimos a hablar del tema. Supongo que teníamos mucho que asimilar.

Flash Back

Bueno señoras y señores, con todos ustedes mi hijo keikun Makimachi.

Dios mío es precioso Misao.- Okina no pude evitar la tentación de coger al niño en brazos. Era adorable, tenia el pelo oscuro y unos ojos como el océano.- tiene 5 meses.

Puedo.- pregunte tímidamente mientras me acercaba a ella. Misao me miro. Sus ojos escondían algo pero el que.

Si, si claro.

No pude emocionarme al tener a esa pequeña criatura en mis brazos, fue una experiencia que deseaba repetir, pero con mi hijo. Con mi bebe.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad todos conversamos alegremente y con Misao, como había cambiado, y no solo físicamente, ya era toda una mujer, y una gran madre. Espero ser como ella.

Pero cuando la cena termino y termine de hablar con Omasu y Ochica, me di cuenta que ni Misao ni Aoshi se encontraban allí. Me preocupe.

Okina, y Aoshi?.

Salió con Misao al parecer tenían que hablar, están en el patio.

Seguro que Aoshi estaba preocupado por la situación vivida por su protegida, al fin y al cabo sacar a un bebe adelante sin el padre (que en paz descanse) es duro. Pero cuando me acerqué:

no me vas a contestar.

Por supuesto que no Aoshi.- no se habían dado cuenta.- Kaoru

Que.- dije distraída.

Anda llévate al coquete de tu marido, que me esta agobiando nada mas verle de nuevo.- me dijo sonriendo.

Después nos marchamos.

Fin del flash Back

(durante la noche)

" _Que es lo que ocurre"_

"_donde estoy"_

"Porque estoy atada" 

"_No entiendo nada, cuando cerré mis ojos estaba en mi habitación, pero... pero ahora no se...no se donde estoy. Que esta pasando."_

_Siento que alguien se está acercando al lugar en el que me encuentro, con paso tranquilo pero decidido. Un temor inunda mi cuerpo por alguna razón que no comprendo siento que algo terrible me va a ocurrir y no se por que. Siento los pasos mas y mas cerca. Y cuando me muevo para intentar soltarme, siento que no puedo moverme. Me miro y que es esto! Sangre estoy sangrando, pero como. Tengo el cuerpo lleno de moratones y magulladuras. Cansancio, sol oquiero descansar pero..._

_Oh no! Los pasos están cerca los siento pronto llegaran no, no..._

_La puerta se abre y una figura aparece delante de mi, no puedo distinguirle bien por la luz. Es un hombre delgado, no muy alto. Quien es?_

_bueno ya ves, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frió. No crees?_

_Que diablos quieres de mi.- un momento yo he dicho eso._

_Tu que crees Battusai?_

Me desperté alterada sudando como, como era posible que yo... no se. Será solo un sueño?

Koi otra vez esa pesadilla?

Si, se repite noche tras noche. No se talvez este nerviosa.

Nerviosa?

Bueno veras aoshi es que ay algo que debo decirte

Claro, que?

Yo...- tome su mano y se la guié asta mi vientre.- es nuestro ahosi tuyo y mío.

Kaoru.- sonrió, sonrió como no lo había visto hacer en mucho tiempo, y su abrazo, dulce y protector me sentía tan bien que...

Fin del capitulo 3

Pregunta 

Os apetece que escriba un lemon?

Enviad vuestra respuesta a los rewius jajajajaja

Bueno ante todo quiero agradecer a los lectores que me habéis escrito, muchas gracias, como veis, todavía queda mucho por delante, y mucho por descubrir. Espero que la inspiración venga a mi jeje sino esto no marchara.

También quiero agradecer, a todo aquel que a leído mi fic, pero que no me a dejado mensaje (venga animaros, sean buenos o malos9.

A todos muchas gracias. Asta el siguiente capitulo.

Que pregunta le hico Aoshi a Misao?

Por que nada sabia nada del keikun?

Que son esos sueños? (nada simples sueños jajajajajjajajajaja o no)


	4. FALSH BAcK

**FLASH BACK**

**Punto de vista Aoshi **

Era una noche oscura, y llovía a cantaros. Aquella semana miembros del grupo ONI nos informaron de extraños sucesos en Kagero, un pequeño pueblo al sur de Kyoto. Misao había salido como lo hacia últimamente, sin avisar ni a donde iba ni cuando regresaría. Eso me preocupaba, era mi protegida, pero desde que uní mi vida en matrimonio con kaoru ella se alejo de mi y por alguna extraña razón no puedo dejar de sentirme traicionado, herido, y lo peor es que noto que mi corazón se rompe cada vez que me ignora, cosa que se a convertido en rutina.

Parece que la lluvia no quiere dejar de caer por lo que será mejor encontrar un lugar para resguardarse:

Buenas señor que desea?

Una habitación, por favor.

Desde luego, venga sígame.

Las señorita me acompaño muy educadamente a mi habitación y me informo que en media hora se serviría la cena. Me cambie y baje.

Ya por la noche, decidí salir a dar un paseo cuando en la recepción...

pero hace una noche de perros, no puede dejarme una habitación?

Lo siento señorita, pero no tenemos sitio, estamos abarrotados. A un par de kilómetros hay otro lugar en el que se podrá hospedar.

Me acerqué a ella: Misao?

**Punto de vista Misao**

No pude ser esa voz, me gire maldiciendo mi suerte. Llovía, no tenia alojamiento y para colmo e encuentro con el tío mas guapo del mundo, digo con el mas asqueroso del mundo, si eso es asqueroso.

a hola Aoshi

Que haces aquí?

Vine a resguardarme de la lluvia, pero ya me voy.

Quédate, sino cogerás un resfriado

No lo siento, es hora de irme.

HE DICHO QUE NO.

Pero como diablos se atreve a gritarme: QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA GRITARME? .- le pregunte en su mismo tono.

Soy tu tutor y no voy a dejar que salgas con este tiempo. VAMOS.

Me tomo del brazo y me llevo a su habitación. Yo intente librarme del agarre, pero e de admitir que el tiene mas fuerza que yo. En un ultimo intento conseguí soltarme y le arree un bofetón, del que me enorgullezco, le di muy bien, si, si, muy bien arreado.

Con que esas tenemos.- su mirada avía cambiado.

Mira ni con esa mirada das miedo así que si me disculpas.- intenten salir de allí pero...

**Narrador:**

Aoshi cerro la puerta con llave impidiendo salir a Misao de allí. En ese momento no reaccionaba al sentido común, su cuerpo su instinto su lado irracional mandaron a la porra el mundo entere (bueno menos a lo que avía dentro de la habitación). No podía quitarle la vista de encima a la pequeña dama que allí se encontraba. Tan pura, pero con esa mirada que lo volvía loco.

Sin pensárselo dos veces la arrincono contra la puerta con fuerza, pero a la vez con tal delicadeza (lo único que le faltaba era dejarla inconsciente jejeje seria una pena no?)

Y la mantuvo allí mirándola. Misao no oponía resistencia, deseaba tanto ser suya, y sentir sus brazos rodear su cuerpo tan cálido, tan protector. Como negarse a ello.

Lentamente aoshi deslizo sus labios hacia los de Misao, lentamente, tan lento que incluso le dolía, deseaba tanto probarlas.

Misao desesperada entre en acción in con sus brazos lo jalo del cuello y unió sus labios en un beso pasional. Sentían sus alientos mezclarse entre si, sus labios y su lengua en un juego sin fin. Sus pieles comenzaban a arder como jamás antes avían sentado definitivamente estaban a las puertas del infierno. Pero menudo infierno mas agradable.

Mientras ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello de su compañero, el indagaba por el cuerpo de la mujer. Su mano izquierda la agarraba por el cuello para profundizar el beso, mientras que con su otra mano baja por su hombro asta su cintura, donde se paro para atraerla hacia el. Poco después seguir su camino asta el muslo izquierdo el cual elevo asta su propia cintura haciendo que el roce de ambos cuerpos aumentara. Misao gemía al sentir a aquel hombre tan cerca, besándola y haciéndola suya.

Aoshi por su parte sentía como ardía por dentro, como la deseaba mas y mas, como necesitaba de ella. Por ello la tomo en brazos y la acerco al futon. Ella quedo debajo de el mientras sentía que su cuerpo e moldaba a la perfección al de aoshi. El por su parte dejo de besarla para crear un camino que lo guiaría al mas hermoso de los frutos. Con delicadeza la beso al principio por el cuello, para luego seguir a su hombro izquierdo, donde se entretuvo. Por fin llego a su cometido, pero el maldita ropa le molestaba por lo tanto se decido a desvestirla.

Misao sentía el aire que corría por su cuerpo cuando aoshi empezó a desvestirla y no le gusto. Por lo que intento abrazarse a el, pero este se lo impidió y la empujo sobre el futon, para que pudiera desvestirla. Cuando termino la observo era un angel, una flor y lo mejor de todo es que era suya.

Miro sus senos no eran muy grandes pero lo suficientemente tentativas para el. Acercó su boca a un de los pezones. Saco su lengua y empezó a lamerlo, pero solo con un simple roce. Ella el sentir esa pequeña calidez, no pudo evitar el gemir y mas cuando sintió que aoshi introdujo por completo su pecho en su boca y la acariciaba con la mano la otra. Era el mas placentero de los cielos.

Sin darse cuenta un liquido empezó a mojar su ropa interior acompañado por un ardor. Por esa razón decido dejar la actitud pasiva y darle paso a su actitud pasiva.

De algún modo consiguió desnudar por completo a su amante y sin dudarlo cogio el miembro erecto y empezó a moverlo sutilmente.

Aoshi enloqueció de manera sobre natural y dejo escapar un gemido.

Misao...ah ah ah ah si... sigue ahhhhhh

Sentía que no aguantaría mucho mas, por lo que decidió hacerla suya sin mas demora. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando misao lo empujó y lo posiciono debajo de el. Pese a su sorpresa una sonrisa surco su cara, cosa que a ella le encanto.

Pero tenían un pequeño problemilla, ya que ella todavía llevaba puesta la parte de debajo de su ropa interior. Problema que se succionó con un fuerte tirón (pobre ropa que culpa tendrían jejeje).

Misao se posiciono sobre el miembro erecto y acerco sus labios a su oído..

me deseas

Si, te necesito.- dijo con su voz y respiración entrecortada.

Ella rozo su apertura con el miembro de el lo cual genero un gemido por parte de ambos. Aoshi enloquecía la tenia allí pero ella no le dejaba acceder, ni adelante ni atrás. Dios como sufría. Por eso la tomo de la cintura y la penetro de una sola vez.

Durante toda la noche se amaron una y otra vez sin para, sin arrepentirse. Una, dos y tres veces. Fue maravilloso.

Al terminar misao lo rodeo por la cintura con sus piernas, impidiendo así que el saliera de su interior. Pues en un momento de lucidez se dio cuenta de que esto no volvería a ocurrir y que aquel sueño empezó en ese lugar y terminaría allí. Una lagrima surco su rostro.

Cuando aoshi despertó por la mañana siguiente, no encontró a nadie en el futon, solo el y su conciencia recriminándolo por lo ocurrido. Un suceso placentero, pero a la vez erróneo, pues el estaba casado.

* * *

bueno aqui esta el Lemon. ya se que no es una maravilla, pero la verdad no me es facil escribir cosas asi. jeje. pero tengo que dar las gracias a los fics que contiene este tipo de escenas. gracias a ellos me e podido inspirar a la ora de narralo (aunque los demas me superen )

bueno esero sus reviews ya sean para criticar o para apollar.

**REVIEW**:

**Umi**: Muchas gracias por escribirme. epero que este capitulo te guste y pueda seguier escribiendo asta el final. tu dejame tus mensajes: opinion, ideas.. te lo agradeceria mucho.

**Gabyhyatt**: keikun es el hijo de misao y ... bueno nose quien podria ser el padre, todavia no lo e decidido. puedeser...un hombre (jejejejejeje). no dudes en preguntar siempre que tengas una duda. a y la epoca es la meiji bueno que seria de la misma epoca en el que selleva a cabo la serie.

**Alesxandra Shinomori**: si perdon pero todavia no se utilizar bien esta pagina y se me borraron los anteriores Reviews. pido perdon a todos. sobre lo del niño bueno como le e dicho a Gabyhyatt no se quien puede ser el padre, es algo que me puede dar mucho juego jeje pero el papel de madre esta cojido (sorry). espero que te aya gustado ese lemon de nada (intentare mejorar pra la proxima (si es que la ago jaja). e a gustado lo de la amnesia jeje tiene gracia. pero me da que no tiene amnesia. gracias por el rewiev.

**HADA**: yo tambien quiero ver que pasa.

asta el siguente capitulo.


	5. Aqui comienza todo

Lo que esté en **negrita** son los diálogos, y los **paréntesis** no colocan en el lugar o el punto de vista.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Aquí comienza todo**

Los días pasaron y mis sueños continuaron pero no le dije nada a mi esposo, no quería preocuparle. Además tengo la extraña sensación de que el ya esta preocupado por algo. Ojala me lo dijera, pero todavía ay cosas que no cambian, quiere hacerlo todo el solo.

**Bueno será mejor que empiece con las tareas del hogar.**

(Punto de vista Misao)

**Sabia que vendrías.**

**Y que pretendías que hiciera, no darle importancia?**

**No se porque se la das.**

**Por que es MI hijo**

**TU hijo**.- le dije irónicamente.- **Pero tu que crees que mi mundo jira a tu alrededor? Talvez antes, pero no ahora. Ahora ya no Aoshi**.

**Que quieres decir?** -me pregunto. Puedo estar celosa de Kaoru por haberse casado con el hombre al que amo pero no puedo utilizar a mi tesoro para atraerlo a mi no seria justo para nadie

**Que keikun no es tu hijo.**

**Si mis cuentas no son erróneas...**

**Tus cuentas? Si piensas que aquellos días solo estuve contigo creo que te equivocas. Hubo otro, el verdadero padre de Keikun**.- me dolía decírselo así pero era la verdad.

**Y entonces como estas segura de quien es el padre? Por que yo le veo gran parecido a mi**.- me contesto mientras me sujetaba por los hombros. Tenia que soltarme je.

**Bueno talvez porque es lo que TU deseas**.- bingo me soltó a la velocidad de la luz.

(volviendo con Kaoru)

**Dios mío Saito que haces aquí?**

**Tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente.**

**Claro, entra.**

(punto de vista Aoshi)

Como lo que yo quería, yo no...

**No digas tonterías yo estoy con Kaori y me siento a gusto...**

**Y la quieres y deseas ser feliz el resto de tu vida a su lado lo se, lo entiendo y lo admito. Mira yo te quiero y el amor que siento por ti no desaparecerá jamás**.- espera a dicho amor!

**Si Aoshi amor, te quería mas que al mundo consciente y por ello me acosté contigo aquella noche pero no me quede embarazada. Porque durante los 5 días siguientes tuve la menstruación. Y sabrás que significa eso verdad? O te lo doy por escrito**

Ella me quería y por eso estovo con migo. Pero yo porque estuve con ella?

(Kaoru)

**Lo siento mucho pero esas son las ultimas noticias que hemos recibido**.- me dijo saito apesadumbrado.

**No es posible**.- sentía como mis lágrimas humedecían mis ojos y mi rostro.- **Kenshin**.

* * *

se que el capitulo es muy cortito pero ahora e podido centrar la historia en el camino que va allevar.

por cierto gracias a todos los lectores. como siempre sigo esperando vuestros mensajes. sayonara.


	6. ¿kenshin no esta?

Capitulo 6: ¿Kenshin no está?

Tras la conversación que mantuvo con Misao, Aoshi se sentía desorientado. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía furioso, pero no entendía la razón de aquel enfado. Posiblemente en su corazón creo una falsa ulisón, la de que Keikun fuera su hijo. Misao tenia razón: "Bueno talvez porque es lo que TU deseas". Tenia que admitirlo desde que lo vio por primera vez entrar en el Aoiya en brazos de Misao y lo vio, sintió deseos de tomarlo el mismo, de abrazarlo de, puf ni el mismo lo sabia con exactitud. Pero lo sintio de verdad sintio que era parte de el.

Cuando Misao le dijo que no sintió que una parte de el se rompía, pero por que le afectaba tanto; primero, no conocía al niño lo suficiente como para tenerle afecto, segundo Misao era simplemente una compañera que estimaba o talvez no.

Y Kaoru, su Kaoru que debía hacer debía contárselo o callar. Talvez seria mejor callar, pues mover el pasado y causar una herida que ya no tendría sentido...

Que debo hacer kami-sama 

Al llegar a casa, Kaoru se aferró a el con mucha fuerza, como si el mudo estuviera apunto de terminar. Aoshi se preocupo y con delicadeza alzo su rostro para poder observar como sus ojos se inundaban con lagrimas como puños.

Que te ocurre koi? Que a pasado? 

Estaba alarmado, nunca había visto así a Kaoru en los últimos años.

**Es... Es...** .-suspiro por largo tempo, puesto que la palabras no salían de su boca, sentía miedo por lo ocurrido, y también por la posible reacción de Aoshi al verla en ese estado por otro hombre (Aoshi era encantador, pero los celos son su mayor defecto)

**Es Kenshin**

**Como? Será mejor que entremos y me lo cuentes todo.**

Ambos llegaron al comedor, donde se sentaron después de que Aoshi preparara un poco de té para calmar los ánimos. Que en ese preciso instante estaban alterados por ambas partes.

**Cuéntame**.- le dijo.

Esta tarde estuvo Haime Saito, vino a hablar conmigo de un asunto que al parecer me concernía y Aoshi, kenshin a desaparecido.

**Que quieres decir con que a desaparecido? Dime exactamente lo que te contó ese viejo lobo.**

**Al aparecer hace unos meses en el cuartel recibieron un informe en el que se verificaba la exportación de armas, una cantidad muy elevada, lista para venderla en el mercado negro. Según tenían entendido el barco llegaría el 23 de marzo...**

Es decir hace cuatro meses.

**Si por ello decidieron tomar parte para así poder detener a los traficante e impedir que algún desalmado utilizara esas armas para tomar el control. Saito al confirmar los rumores decidió pedir ayuda a Kenshin, y este acepto ayudarlo pero al parecer cuando llegaron al puerto de Yokohama**.- no pudo contener sus lagrimas, ahora caían libres.- **Aoshi fue una emboscada y Kenshin desapareció**.

**No saben nada de el?.-** pregunto asombrado.

No nada Saito dice que al principio no se preocuparon pues Kenshin sabe arreglárselas bien el solo, pero después...

No pudo mas se aferró a su esposo y lloro. Noto como su corazón se partía en dos, no lo resistía, pensar que Ken estaba en peligro, o peor, muerto. Era un dolor demasiado grande.

Por su parte Aoshi repasaba mentalmente todo lo que su esposa le había contado mientras intentaba tranquilizarla con suaves susurros.

**Mira Kaoru aremos una cosas, por el momento no iremos al Aoiya a pasar una temporada. De este modo, podré hablar con Misao y los demás y movilizar a todos nuestros contactos en los alrededores de Yokohama. Ya veras que todo ira bien, Kenshin es fuerte y te aseguro que lo encontraremos.**

Gracias anata.

Días después ya se encontraban en el Aoiya, desde allí pudieron organizar la búsqueda, tras analizar lo sucedido. De todos modos...

No puede ser, no se tu Aoshi, pero ay cosas que no me cuadran.

Lo se Misao a mi tampoco, toda esa historia del armamento ilegal... No es la primera vez que sucede algo por el estilo y asta ahora el gobierno no se había movilizado de esa manera.

Lose pero, eso no es lo que me extraña.

Entonces? No comprendo.

Veras. Es verdad lo que dices del gobierno, pero lo que me extraña es Kenshin, el nunca a tenido aprecio por Saito, y viceversa. Pero ahora,a si sin más, Saito le pide ayuda.

Si tienes razón, pero de todas maneras ya lo hizo anteriormente cuando lo de Shishio.

Claro, pero en aquel momento estamos hablando de un gran guerrero, en este caso se supone que solo había unos traficantes de poca monta debe haber algo mas.

Si puede que tengas razón, y el lobo no nos aya contado todo sobre el asunto.

Además, encontrar a Ken será difícil si lleva meses desaparecido por no decir que el no se deja capturar con facilidad, amenos que este...

No el no está muerto

Sin darse cuenta, kaoru irrumpió en la conversación, alterada por todo lo que escucho. Sin darles tiempo reaccionar hecho a correr a su habitación donde se sentó en el futon y lloro de nuevo.

Aoshi intento seguirla, pero Misao lo detuvo, le dijo que seria mejor que fuera ella.

Que es lo que te ocurre mi vida? (yo creo que talvez debería empezar a preocuparse)

En la habitación Kaoru lloraba asta que noto como una manita le acariciaba el brazo, cuando levanto la vista vio a Keikun a cuatro patas. Lo tomo en brazos y le acarició, mientras el niño se dejaba. De algún modo pudo calmarse.

Los niños tienen el maravilloso don de calmarnos cuando lo necesitamos. No crees?

Si Misao tienes razón. además si es un niño tan encantador. Tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo a tu lado.

Bueno si le quitas el llanto y los pañales sucios, creo que si, tengo suerte.- ambas rieron.- pero tu tendrás al tuyo pronto, veras que bien.

Si. Oye lo de...

No digas nada. Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te dije aquella vez yo estaba alterada y no medí cuenta que en los sentimientos nadie manda.

No te preocupes.

Si lo ago, tu eras mi amiga y te defraude, te deje de lado, a ambos. Perdóname, espero que no sea tarde.

Misao.

Que?

Me llamo Kaoru Shinamori. Y tu?

Misao Makimachi. Encantada.

Por fin aquel resentimiento se dejo a un lado y sus corazones encontraron paz.

Oye Kaoru, ya veras que todo sale bien y ken vuelve sano y salvo. Sino le traemos nosotros arrastras.

Je si tienes razón. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por el, al fin y al cabo estuve enamorada de el.

Si, lo se.

Parece que kei esta dormido. Es un ángel.

Cuando quiere. Ire a reparar su habitación. Lo tienes un momento?

Claro

Ahora vuelvo. Ah y Kaoru. Habla con Aoshi esta preocupado, por ti y por el bebe.

Misao tenia razón, estos últimos días apenas habían hablado de lo sucedido y tenia que hacerlo. Tenia que pedirle perdón por no haberlo atendido como debía y no haberse atendido a ella misma, estaba embarazada de casi 5 meses y la depresión no era un buen acompañante.

Cuando movió a Keikun para acomodarlo y que descansara mejor mientras su madre volvía, un colgante resbalo entre sus ropas. Cuando lo recogió pudo observar que era la luna y el sol, unidas en un hermoso símbolo. Sonrió seguramente se lo regalaría Misao o el padre del niño, para simbolizar la unión eterna. Como el sol y la luna nunca juntas pero siempre unidas. En la eternidad.

Al darle la vuelta su sonrisa desapareció, pues pudo observar claramente las palabras:

"Para siempre. Aoshi"

Bueno ya está, será mejor que me lo lleve tienes que estar agotada.

Misao entro con esa alegría que siempre la había caracterizado. Aunque había que admitir que en las ultimas semana se convirtió en la mama del grupo.

Misao que significa esto?


	7. la verdad se descubre

**capitulo 7: la verdad se descubre**

**Nada es solo un colgante**.- dijo misao mientras se lo quitaba de las manos.

**Eso ya lo se lo que quiero saber es que significa "Para siempre. Aoshi."**

**No es nada simplemente un regalo que me hizo Aoshi cuando era pequeña y el se fue con los chicos. Siempre lo e llevado encima. Enserio no significa nada.**

**Eso puedo entenderlo. Lo que no entiendo es porque lo lleva kei**.- kaoru sabia que Aoshi le tenia mucho aprecio, no solo eso también un cariño inmenso. Lo que no entendía es porque lo llevaba el niño.

Misao por otro lado no sabia que contestarle...

**No... nada... le quería dar a kei algo a lo que yo tuviera aprecio y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió**.- Misao "bien creo que a sido una buena contestación."

**Ya.. oye porque será que no me lo creo?.-** ella sabia que había algo mas y si se trataba de algo relacionado con su esposo lo averiguaría.

**Pues**...

**Dime la verdad no me mientas que me estas ocultando.-** estaba perdiendo los nervios.

**Esta bien telo diré pero tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase no se lo dirás a nadie y mucho menos a Aoshi.**

**QUE ME LO DIGAS!.**

**El padre de keikun no está muerto.**

**Como?**

**Es Aoshi.**

No, no podía creérselo cuando misao le contó todo lo que ocurrió aquel día de tormenta no supo que hacer, soltó a keikun y salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación. Para llorar a pleno pulmón. Como pudieron hacerle eso, como pudo hacerle eso Aoshi.

* * *

**Bien. Muchas gracias.**

**Quien era Aoshi?**

**Hola misao. Ocurre algo?**

**No nada.**

**Era una vieja "amistad" al parecer tienen una pista valiosa sobre el paradero de batusai.**

**Lo dices de verdad?**

**Si debería ir a comprobarlo**.- dijo Aoshi con gran decisión.

**Estas loco! Como vas a ir tu solo seguramente tengas que pelear contra un gran grupo de personas armadas. Yo iré** contigo.- puede que aoshi fuera cabezota, pero no mas que Misao.

**No seas estúpida, te recuerdo que tienes un hijo de 6 meses que debes cuidar. Que pasara con el si te ocurre algo, dime.**

**Y yo te recuerdo que vas a ser padre en pocos meses y que además tienes una esposa a la que cuidar. Que pasa con ellos si te ocurre algo?**

**Se que estaréis ahí para apoyarles.**

**Lo mismo te digo con respecto a mi situación.**

Esa conversación duro hora y es que ninguno de los dos daría el brazo a torcer. Okina ya arto de aquella estúpida conversación tomo la decisión de que fueran ambos ya que dos son mejor que uno, pero que en el caso de que les atacaran y no pudieran hacer nada huyeran de la batalla; sobre todo misao.

* * *

Por la noche Aoshi regreso a su habitación y se encontró a kaoru sentada en el borde de la ventana observando las estrellas. **Hola mi vida. Te encuentras mejor?**

**Si**.- su respuesta fue seca sin ningún ápice de sentimientos.

El pensó que seria por lo que estaba sucediendo. Y le dolía que ella se pusiera de ese talante, ya que le daba a entender que Himura era muy importante para ella. Más delo que ella misma reconocía.- **Sabes hemos recibido noticias de kenshin. Y es posible que hayamos dado con su paradero. Al alba misao y yo iremos a confirmar los rumores. No te preocupes no tardaremos mas de un par de semanas**

**Por mi como si no regresas.**

**Como?.-** que diablos estaba ocurriendo, le estaba diciendo que no le importaba lo que pasara con el?.- **que as dicho**.

**Lo que as oído que por mi como si no regresas. Talvez así tengas mas tiempo de estar con ella.**

**De que diablos me estas hablando?**

**Sabes me duele mas el que no me lo hubieras contado que el hecho de que sucediera**

**Suceder que. Koi no te entiendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Misao. **

**Oye eres un glotón! Te vas a empachar**.- le decía a su hijo mientras le daba de comer.- **no sabes cuanto te quiero mi vida.-** el era todo lo que le quedaba sentía que no le quedaba mas en la vida salvo su hijo, y en verdad eso la hacia sentirse muy mal. Cuando era una cría soñaba con casarse y formar una familia pero ya no iba a ser posible, pues quien seria de casarse con una mujer que tenia un hijo nacido fuera del matrimonio?

**Pero da igual, te prometo que nada te va a faltar, luchare por ti y ya veras que todo saldrá bien. Verdad?.-** el niño la miraba tranquilo, sabiendo que con ella estaría siempre seguro. Ya era tarde y poco a poco keikun cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Lo que en realidad me preocupa es lo que ocurra con kaoru y Aoshi, e metido la pata asta el fondo**, (sonrisa irónica) **pensaba que podríamos quedarnos aquí a vivir, pues estaríamos mas pretejidos, pero me parece que no podrá ser así.**

**Nos iremos cuando todo esto acabe.-** se recostó junto a su hijo y se durmió.

* * *

**No me llames koi. NUNCA. Ahora márchate, no quiero verte** **fuera**.- lo trato de empujar fuera de la habitación, pero la tensión del momento la derroto y cayo desmayada. 

**Koaru**.- Aoshi la tomo en brazos y la recostó en el futon, no comprendía lo que e ocurría. Ni tampoco de lo que le hablaba.- **Misao, estuvo con ella esta tarde, talvez sepa algo.**

Con esa idea se dirigió a la habitación de la susodicha y al llegar se encontró con la imagen , mas tierna que jamás creyó ver; misao con su hijo al lado. Era una imagen digan de foto. Se acercó a ellos y los cubrió con una manta. La verdad es que sentía ganas de quedarse allí. Seria capaz de hacerlo durante horas. El quería kaoru mas que a nada, pero se sentía también con misao que... ni el mismo lo sabia. "que voy a hacer?".

* * *

Al día siguiente misao y aoshi se marcharon, la despedida fue muy dura, por un lado estaba misao que le costaba separarse de su bebito el cual lloraba por no estar en los brazos de su madre. Y por otro lado estaba Aoshi quien se encontraba pensativo por la charla que tuvo con su esposa minutos antes 

**flash back**:

**se lo que ocurrió con misao.**

**Ella te lo dijo?**

**La obligué a hacerlo pese a que ella intento por todos los medios no contármelo.**

**Escucha yo...**

**No tu a mi. Mira ambos sabemos que tu no eres hombre que hace las cosas porque si. Por alguna razón que no comprendo, tu deseabas que eso ocurriera, por eso dejaste que ocurriera**.- suspiro un momento.- **se que me quieres, pero presiento que a ella también, no es verdad?**

**Yo...**

**Lo he pensado mucho y voy a proponerte lo siguiente. Durante estos días, habla con ella y piensa intenta aclarar tus sentimientos. Si cuando regreses deseas seguir a mi lado yo te esperare, pero si decides irte con ella... bueno yo no te lo impediré**.- dijo al borde del llanto.- **y no e preocupes, jamás te separaría de tu hijo, jamás. Por ello, ve.**

**Fin del flash back.**

En el camino que le llevaría a su destino aoshi observo a misao con gran interés. La ropa de el no había cambiado en absoluto, solo la gabardina que en estos momentos era completamente azul oscuro, con unos ribetes mas claros en puños y cuello. Pero ella estaba tan... tan provocativa...

Sus pantalones...

* * *

se acabo por hoy jeje bueno diganme que les a parecido este capituló. a mi me encanto por que me parece que puede darme juego tanto en las relaciones sentiemntales como con ken. 

que pasara ahora? (la verdad es que no tengo ni idea jajajajajajajajajajajajaja)

bueno gracias a todos los que m apollais y como siempre digo epero buestros REVIEWS con gran interes.

sayonara.


End file.
